


When Unicorns Find Their Horns

by cornflakesareglutenfree



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakesareglutenfree/pseuds/cornflakesareglutenfree
Summary: from 2012 - Kurt got drunk with Auntie Snix and Brittany over the weekend and now Dave Karofsky is claiming that Kurt sent him a video.A gkm fill





	When Unicorns Find Their Horns

Title: When Unicorns Find Their Horns  
by cornflakesareglutenfree  
  
Summary:

Kurt got drunk with Auntie Snix and Brittany over the weekend and now Dave Karofsky is claiming that Kurt sent him a video.   
A gkm fill: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/19682.html?thread=23718882

  
  
Published at: 2012-06-27  
Revised at: 2012-06-27 06:29:07 -0400  
  
Chapter 1

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

It had been a long weekend. Kurt held his head and moaned. It was only sunday morning. No. Scratch that. It was sunday afternoon. Shit. He still had an english paper to write and a section of review questions from his AP History class due tomorrow. Why had he listened to Santana when she said the juice was clean? He swore if he ever got his hands on her in a vulnerable position she'd regret it. Most of friday night and saturday morning were still a fuzzy blur.

He crawled out of his bed and made his way to the jack & jill bathroom he shared with Finn. He relieved himself and downed a couple of Advil and grabbed his laptop on his way back to bed.

Checking his email, he was surprised to see a reply message from David Karofsky there in the normal jumble of facebook alerts and clothing advertisements. He didn't remember sending a message for David to reply to, so he opened that one first, scrolling down to see if the original message was still there, but it David must have erased it when he sent the reply. All it said was:

.

"Nice video. ;) Unicorn, huh? Sounds interesting…  
I guess i'll see you at the Lima Bean then.  
I have practice after school, so I can't meet up until  
4, but I'll see you there.  
x, Dave"

.

What the hell? Unicorn? Lima Bean? Video? He had no idea what David was talking about. It had to be something from the weekend from hell. Santana's doing, most likely. They'd become friends, but Kurt was still wary around her, but obviously he hadn't been wary enough. Snix was obviously back in town. He figured he couldn't blame David for whatever crap Santana had pulled and/or gotten them into, so he'd have to meet him there and just tell him that he didn't know/didn't remember what the Unicorn thing meant and hopefully get some explanation of what David could possibly mean by sealing that message off with a kiss. He shuddered when he thought of what that video could possibly contain.

Kurt shook his head one final time before shutting his laptop, deciding he was gonna need a few saltines before he started on his homework. He'd just have to worry about David later.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

It was 3:55 and Kurt had been sitting at a table in the Lima Bean by himself for the past hour. He didn't feel the need to head home, so he figured he might as well get some homework done while he waited to find out what it was that he was supposed to be meeting David to discuss. He still couldn't remember much from what he'd deemed "the weekend of snix" in his thoughts.

There were vague flashes of memory; a karaoke type setup, costumes of some sort, and Brittany zipping him into something as he laughed his ass off. There were also faint bits of choreography that seemed to spark at his memory, but then as he'd stop to think about it, the image would flit  
away and he'd be lost and confused again. All he knew was that when Santana had found out about Blaine and Sebastian hooking up, and their subsequent breakup, she'd declared that she'd give Kurt a weekend that would end all his moping.

He didn't have time for this. He had far too much homework to be worrying about this nonsense, plus there was a jacket he was saving up for, so he'd decided to pick up a shift at the shop tomorrow, so he had to do that homework as well. He'd just bent his head to get back to his french essay when the chair across from him was pulled out and a large figure dropped into it.

There was a flush across David's cheeks and he glanced around before setting his cup down on the table between them and leaning forward on his arms. He quirked a brow and looked expectantly at Kurt. "Hey" he said, a little breathlessly.

Kurt gave him a look that was clearly lost perhaps a little condescending as he too leaned forward the slightest bit. "Hello. Do you mind telling me just what we're supposed to be meeting about, because I have a ridiculous amount of homework and not very much time to get it done in, so if we could move this along…" He motioned with his hand and reached for his cup. "I mean, not that it isn't always nice to see you, David. But honestly…" He nodded at the pile of busy work again. "I'm almost in over my head."

The giddy flush was dropped from David's face, along with his boyish grin. He was glancing down at the table, at the ground. He looked so uncomfortable and was obviously avoiding meeting Kurt's eyes. "Well, um.. I guess maybe this wasn't the best idea then. I just thought…" He finally glanced up to gauge Kurt's expression and quickly dropped his eyes again. "Obviously I was wrong." He reached for his coffee cup and made to stand up but was caught around the wrist by a surprisingly strong, slim hand.

"Wait. You don't have to go like that." He glanced around the cafe furtively, then leaned in and continued in a lower voice, "Look, Santana got me drunk this weekend and that's why I don't have all my homework done, and…" he paused to pull in a deep breath. "I don't remember much of anything, so whatever I sent to you, I'm sorry, but I don't remember it, so you're gonna have to help me out here." Kurt held David's eyes as he waited for his response.

"Okay. Um. Well you emailed me a video." David chewed nervously on his lip as he worked out how to phrase the next part. At Kurt's impatient huff, he finally just spit it out. "You were in drag, dancing with Tana and Brit to a beyonce song. But that's not all. There was a message at the end." David ran a rough hand over his hair and let out a sharp breath. "Look, I can't do this. I'll send you the video and leave the rest up to you, okay? I can't handle this right now. I've gotta go."

Kurt tried reaching for him again, but was grasping empty air. He let out a loud humph as he watched David escape through the swinging door. "Well that went well." he thought as he scowled down at his unfinished essay. Shit. Now how was he supposed to get anything done?

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

He'd spent five minutes just sitting there staring at his materials and coffee cup before he decided that what he needed was a change of environment. He'd gathered up his things and made his way home. He stopped by the kitchen on his way upstairs to grab a yogurt and a granola bar. Who knew when he'd remember to eat dinner, and since "the folks" were currently out of town on government business, Kurt, Finn, & Sam were on their own for meals. He didn't bother worrying about the other boys though. They would either fix themselves some nachos or grab something greasy and disgusting on the way home. Not Kurt's problem.

He settled in to get started on that essay and noticed an alert in the corner of his screen, letting him know he had a new message in his inbox from David Karofsky, but he clicked the little (x) to get rid of the pop-up. He didn't have time for that right now. He sighed and got to work. Damn Snix.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt groaned as he toweled off his hair, exhausted, but so relieved to be free of the grease and general filth of the shop. He chanted to himself how worth it that jacket would be. He had a dozen outfit ideas and had already purchased a brooch that would set off the stitching incredibly. He saw his phone blinking from his nightstand and reached for it and found a single word text from David.

From David:  
Well?

From Kurt:  
Well what?

From David:  
Um… Did you get my e-mail?

From Kurt:  
Oh. Yeah, I've been so busy I forgot to open that.  
Look, I don't have any major homework so far for the  
next couple days, and I'm too tired to mess with that  
today, so why don't you just come over tomorrow  
and we can watch whatever it is together and get the  
whole mess taken care of. Okay?

From Dave:  
Uh… I dunno. Maybe you should watch it  
when you're alone.

From Kurt:  
I don't see the point. You've obviously seen it already.  
I'll grab some scones and I can make us some coffee.  
I'll see you at 4. Be Here. Goodnight, David.

From Dave:  
Well if you're sure…

From Kurt:  
4pm. GOODNIGHT.

From David:  
Lol. Okay, fine. Goodnight, your highness.

From Kurt:  
Shut up. ;p

From Dave:  
Sealed.

From Kurt:  
Good.

From David:  
Your majesty.

From Kurt:  
GRRR…

From David:  
Wait. I thought I was the bear cub?

From Kurt:  
Going to sleep. Turning off my phone. And  
you can stick it, yogi.

From David:  
Whatever you say, Booboo.

From Kurt:  
Did you just call me…?

From David:  
Smallish sidekick and voice of reason?  
Why yes I did. And I thought you were shutting  
off and going to sleep? Am I a bad influence on you?

From Kurt:  
Always. And I guess I don't hate it, but if you  
ever call me that in public it will not go well for  
you. Sleeping. Now. Goodbye, David.

From David:  
Awww….

Kurt couldn't help the small laugh that left him as he shut off his phone and curled up in bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

  
  
Chapter 2

Kurt heard a knock at the front door and glanced at the clock. 3:57. Well, at least David was punctual. He swung the door open, greeting him with a grin, leading the way back to the kitchen. He gestured David over to the table while he turned to pour two cups of coffee from the pot on the counter.

"I know I mentioned grabbing some scones, but I completely forgot, but if you want, I'm pretty sure we have some bagels or something." He gave a sheepish shrug and set a mug in front of David where he was sitting at the bench that ran behind the table. "We've got milk and sugar if you want it."

"Whatever you're having is fine." Dave shifted, reaching into the backpack he'd brought in with him and pulling out a laptop sleeve and a tupperware style container. "My step-mom makes biscotti, and sometimes you get those at the Lima Bean, so she said I could bring some along. If you want." He set the container on the table and pulled out his computer as Kurt added vanilla almond milk to both of their mugs.

"That sounds great, thanks. My coffee has cocoa in it. I'm a mocha drinker. Did you want?"

A no thank you later and after asking about the wifi passcode, David had opened his email and was loading the video. "Look, I'm gonna hit the bathroom, but here you go." He turned the screen so it was facing Kurt and hit the play button before escaping down the hall.

Kurt looked after him in confusion, but spinning to face the screen again as a familiar song began to play from the small speakers of the computer. Over them he could hear his own voice.

~o0o~

"David, I know you've been having a rough time, and we're friends now, so I just wanted to help you out. Hic." At the hiccup, Kurt could see he'd reached up to cover his mouth with both hands as he dissolved into giggles and he heard Brittany from off screen shouting about making sure "Davey" knew it was all her idea. So the clearly drunken Kurt onscreen continued that "Yes, it was all Brit Brit's genius idea, cause she's a unicorn too."

"BI-corn, Kurt, BI-corn. You and Tana are Unicorns. And Davey. He just doesn't like telling people."

"Okay, yes." Another giggle. "Brit is a BI-corn," a fond look thrown over his shoulder at someone off camera "and Tana and I are unicorns. You could be a proud unicorn too, David. So this performance is for you. Because every unicorn should be proud of their horn."

"And you know he's got a horn to be proud of." Shouted by a clearly drunken Santana. "Have you seen that boy's frame? I'm sure he's got QUITE the horn. And he should be sharing his horn with all the other boy unicorns, too. Right Brit?" Female laughter followed, with just a hint of insanity.

Kurt regained his composure enough to say "Well. With that, I'll let the performance speak for itself."

~o0o~

Kurt dropped heavily into a kitchen chair as the scene cut from where it had been him standing in front of the fireplace in Santana's basement, to a wider shot of the entire room, and there was Kurt front and center with Santana and Brittany flanking him, a little behind.

But that wasn't what concerned him. He had a sudden flash of memory of when they'd been in the Lima Bean and David had mentioned him "in drag" but Kurt had completely forgotten until that moment.

Kurt Hummel, dancing to a now full volume backup beat of Brittany's campaign song, Run the World in a rubber mini-skirt and visible black boyshorts. Thigh high athletic socks and garters. His own knee high Doc Marten boots. A tight red sports jersey bearing the number 77 with the neck opened up so it hung off of one shoulder.

Kurt had stopped breathing at some point and had his hands plastered over his face in slowly dawning horror. He eventually started dragging in short panting breaths as video Kurt sang and danced Brittany's place in the lead, if a little sloppily due to his inebriation.

When the song came to a close, The camera zoomed in on his face where it shone with sweat and focused on his semi-glazed eyes.

"So David, think about it. And let me know when you find your unicorn's horn and I'll give you a hand with it."

Video Kurt then blew a kiss at the camera and the screen went black.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt looked over his shoulder at a noise in the doorway. David was standing there watching him with a nervous look on his face.

"I don't know what to say, David. Honestly, I don't remember.… I don't…" His voice faded off as he turned back to look at the now blank screen. "Oh my God that's so embarrassing." he breathed out, running his hands over his face roughly.

David hated the way Kurt had curled in on himself, hated the shame written across his face. He walked around Kurt's chair and resumed his place on the bench. He snapped his computer shut and quickly shoved it back into it's sleeve and into his backpack. He then angled his body on the seat so he was facing Kurt the best he could.

"Okay, listen. I don't think you should be embarrassed, but if it bothers you, we can just pretend it never happened, okay? Cause I understand. Obviously you'd never send me anything like that if you were sober, and from your reaction it looks like you were probably coerced as well. So we're just gonna forget it ever happened, okay?"

When Kurt didn't react, Dave reached over to lay a hand on his shoulder, but hesitated just before making contact. He pulled back a little, only to steel himself and return his hand, gently grasping Kurt's shoulder and speaking softly to him. "Do you want me to leave? Would that make this easier? Cause I can go." No reaction. His hands were still hiding his face and there was a mild shake in his frame. "Okay. I'm gonna go, but I'm gonna leave the biscotti. They really are good. Shelley wanted me to give them to you, but I just said it the other way so I could have some, but I've got some at home. At least, I probably do, if my sister didn't finish them off. Oh God, I'm rambling. I'm sorry. I'm leaving."

He had just reached for his bag and moved to stand up from the bench again when Kurt let out a peal of laughter and his whole slim frame was shaking and rocking on the chair where he was situated. Dave froze and stared at Kurt, unsure of what was going on. Was he freaking out? Did he find Dave's apology humorous? He didn't understand. "Kurt? Uhhh….. Are you alright? Or is this the point when your insanity claims you and you come at me with a kitchen knife?"

At that, Kurt pulled his hands down so they only covered the lower part of his face, meeting Dave's eyes with his own blurry, red ones. He couldn't stop the rolling bouts of giggles that were running through his body. He tried to stifle them so he could talk to Dave, reassure him, but just when he'd get to a point when he'd feel confident enough in his poise to open his mouth, another stream of little girl giggling nonsense would erupt from him.

It went on like that for several long moments until Dave had had enough. He shoved the table back a little to make some room in front of the bench and moved in front of Kurt and reached around him to lift him up and deposit his shaking form on the bench, settling himself next to Kurt and wrapping his arm around his shoulders. When Kurt leaned into him, he brought up his other hand to rub at Kurt's back and up to his neck, long sweeping touches that seemed to have a calming effect on the boy.

"Shhh…. I'm not sure what's going on, but it looks really uncomfortable, so I think maybe if you just don't talk for a while. Maybe try to think about something else until your body catches up and calms down, hmmm?" At Kurt's nod, (accompanied by another fit of soft giggles,) Dave tried to think of another topic of conversation. "So why did you let Tana get you wasted, huh? She's notorious for her awful ideas. Well at least they're awful for everybody but her. Don't get me wrong, she's one of my favorite females, but still. You'd think Kurt Freaking Hummel would know better."

He looked down at Kurt, who was still resting in his arms while he ran a soothing hand on long strokes up and down his spine."Okay, different topic maybe… um… Oh! Hey I got new shoes! What? It's not that funny. Look at 'em. I like 'em." He held up one foot to show off his new sneakers. "You like clothes, right? Well usually my Dad used to order two pairs of the same sneakers twice a year and keep one pair and give me the other one, but my step-mom Shelley convinced him to let her take me shopping for shoes, and they're still asics, whatever the hell that means, but they look like normal shoes instead of "dad shoes". "

When Kurt had realized David wasn't joking about wanting to talk about his shoes, he'd peeked his head up and settled it on his knees, which were pressed between his chest and David's. He could feel the movement of the powerful arm right up by the back of his head as it propelled his hand in the gentlest, most soothing motions up and down his back. It was positively mind numbing, which, at this moment, was wonderful. Sure enough, David's shoes were satisfactory, though he wouldn't go beyond that in their praise. Serviceable black and grey without the signature "dad shoe" giant sole, odd laces and air vents. Really, Kurt was vaguely impressed.

The conversation moved from David's shoes to Kurt's first shoe shopping trip without his Dad when he was fourteen. His dad had been in the car outside, of course, but Kurt had begged his father to just let him go in by himself. He would never admit to Burt that it was because he was too embarrassed to shop in the girls' shoe section when he was around. That day he bought his first pair of ankle boots with more than an inch of heel. It was glorious and liberating. Even getting tossed in a dumpster by Finn and Puck for having worn "chick shoes" wasn't able to dim his high.

As Kurt wound down from his story, he realized a few things. One, that he was no longer shaking or freaking out. Two, that his perch was surprisingly comfortable, and Three, that at some point David had stopped stroking his back, because Dave's hand was limply hanging from Kurt's opposite shoulder, where Kurt had obviously sought it out, because their fingers were tangled together and Kurt was absently playing with David's thumb using his own.

Kurt had gone still in his seat where he was nestled with his knees pulled up to his chest, torso facing David, but his face turned and tilted back against Dave's shoulder. Also the hand gripping his that had been toying with his fingers for the past fifteen minutes at least, stilled. Dave made a soft inquiring sound, though he wasn't averse to just sitting here forever, or until Kurt decided he was done.

Kurt heard David's soft noise and lifted his head to turn it and face the bigger boy who had dealt with his panicking self so very well and realized just a moment too late just how close their faces were. "David?"

His golden hazel gaze was unwavering as he met Kurt's complicated galaxy eyes. It was closer than he'd been in a very very long time, and he was nervous, but at the same time, deep inside himself he was very calm. All he had to do was sit here and follow Kurt's lead, just as he had for the entire length of their friendship.

Kurt pulled in a shuddering breath as he glanced from those magnetic yellow/green eyes down to where long fingers had tightened around his own thin, graceful ones. He looked back up but was caught on well bitten thin lips that Kurt could just barely remember a faint taste of in his memory if he strained. Only this was so different from that time. The pull was the same. He'd always been drawn to this person. Once upon a time, it was a caveman instinct to defend himself and what he claimed as his own, (namely, Tina), but of late this magnetic pull was something else entirely. He'd been so busy and emotionally overwrought that he'd been able to push it away, but faced as he was with David's intense eyes, the odor of his deodorant and body wash from his post-practice shower, the hot intoxication of his very aura, Kurt couldn't deny the pull any longer.

But first he had something to say. "About the video… " Deep breath in through the nose, then slowly out through his mouth, staring at a spot above David's shoulder, or else he'd never get through this.

"Kurt, you don't have to… I meant it when I said we could just forget… It's really not a big deal…"

Kurt glanced back and caught those almost feline eyes studying him again, or maybe still… "In the video I was drunk and being stupid and raunchy. But what Brittany meant still stands. She taught me that being a 'unicorn' is about being proud of who you are and what makes you, you. On the inside. The rest is horribly embarrassing and if we had a supply of mind bleach, I'd insist you sear it from your memory, but as it is…" He reached up his free hand from where it had been trapped between them, his other hand still slanted over his chest and connected with David's.

When slim fingers smoothed across a wide cheek with just a hint of stubble, golden eyes fell shut. "Kurt," It wasn't spoken out loud, but neither was it a whisper, it was somewhere caught in between and it held such intense feeling that Kurt couldn't stop himself anymore.

He moved his hand from David's cheek to the back of his neck and ran his fingers up through the dark hair and pulled down as he tilted his head to the side and attached his mouth to David's, immediately suctioning that over-bitten lower lip into his own mouth and using his tongue to lave it, quickly moving further in to taste deeper, moaning as David pushed back against him, adding just a bit of friction when he moved his head and brought his own free hand to mirror Kurt's and grasp his neck and face. David's hands were much larger than Kurt's and encompassed so much more skin. Kurt pressed into that grip and moaned as David used it to change the angle of their mouths, bringing them that much closer together.

Faintly in the background Kurt could hear something intruding on their solace, but couldn't place it, didn't dare to take his concentration off of this moment, this connection, this amazing, amazing thing that he had pushed away for whatever reason. Somewhere he knew that he should recognize the noise that was brushing his conscious mind, just beyond the buzzing of his heartbeat as it rushed blood through his veins, outside the sound of panting breaths and the wet noise of their mouths meeting and moving and meeting again.

The noise made itself a priority though, in the form of Sam and Finn tumbling in to the kitchen as if they were racing each other. Both boys hit the kitchen running and got caught on each other in the doorway and it took Finn a moment to look up from where Sam was squished next to him and over to where the blonde's gaze had locked. "DUDES! SERIOUSLY? IN THE KITCHEN?"

Finn's indignant question shook them out of their haze enough for Kurt to look up at the doorway and then back at David, whose face was quickly turning red as he met Kurt's eye and glanced away. Kurt couldn't keep still. he jumped up and started gathering neglected coffee cups and taking them to the sink, cleaning up their mess. "Nothing's going on. We were just doing some… research…. Colleges… and Pfflag…" Kurt's breathless protestations were met with an annoyed, disbelieving huff from Finn and a dirty chuckle from Sam. He looked back to the table and saw David grab his bag as though to head for the door.

"Yeah. Research. I'll see you guys later."

Kurt had a sudden flash of memory of a similar choked response and retreat on Valentines Day, and before that at junior prom, and even before that in a darkened school hallway, and distantly, a locker room. It was as though Kurt's tension wire had been cut. He moved quickly to the hallway, just catching David as he was reaching for the handle of the door. "No."

Dave let out a wet, disbelieving chuckle and looked back over his shoulder at Kurt. "No? What do you mean, no? I'm just gonna go home, okay? Talk to you later or something I guess." He hitched his bag higher up on his shoulder and reached for the door handle again and had just gripped it when a slim hand covered his firmly.

"No, David. You're coming upstairs with me. Right now." He leaned his head to the side, trying to catch David's gaze where it had fallen to the floor. "I'm not through with you just yet."

Dave's eyes flicked up to meet Kurt's and caught the mischievous glint in his eye as he allowed Kurt to lead him to the stairs by the hand. They were about halfway up when suddenly Kurt stopped, shoving Dave back against the wall and almost falling down the steps in his haste to descend. "What? What're you doing?" Dave was bewildered and thought that Kurt must be having second thoughts.

A moment later, Kurt reappeared, huffing out his breaths as he ran back up the stairs and caught David's hand again, leading him the rest of the way up the steps.

"What was that all about?" Dave asked with a laugh when they reached the landing. Kurt waved the food storage container that Dave had somehow missed on the run up the steps.

"Did you think.." Panting breaths interrupted his speech, "that I was going… to let those… oversized children… eat my homemade… biscotti?…. Unlikely"

And with that, Kurt turned and opened his bedroom door and after yanking David inside with him, slammed it shut, switching the lock on the handle and crowding David back against the door. He set the container on the bookshelf and eased Dave's backpack from his shoulder and down to the floor.

He then brought both hands to the broad cheeks directly in front of him and muttered a "Now where were we?" As his gaze zeroed in on David's swollen lips. He didn't wait for an answer he didn't need. He let out a moan at the first touch of David's tongue on his own. He didn't know where this was going, but he was damn sure going to find out.

  
  
Chapter 3

Dave shuddered and his fingers clamped down where they had been sifting through Kurt's lustrous hair. When Kurt but down just the slightest bit on the sensitive curve of his jaw, Dave couldn't help the involuntary shudder and subsequent yank to Kurt's locks.

Kurt pulled his mouth away with a cry, pressing his forehead to Dave's neck, and asking in a desperate voice for Dave to do that again. Dave was confused for a moment but then hesitantly used his grip to pull the strands gently. Kurt shuddered and mouthed at Dave's neck shakily and pleaded "Harder." Dave complied and was rewarded with a sharp shudder and a long drawn out moan from Kurt.

Kurt rutted forward with his hips, angling upwards so that his jean clad erection rubbed against David's. A whimper came out of his mouth and Kurt leaned forward to catch it with his lips. He continued rocking himself against David while he fitted his mouth to David's, sucking in his lower lip and suctioning it, biting down and pulling back until it released, bouncing back, before coming back and comforting the abused flesh with his tongue. He licked in, enjoying the smoothness of Dave's teeth, the minty taste that said that David had brushed his teeth after practice. Kurt stored the information away to tease David with later, but after a short while realized that the big body up against him had gone stock still and seemed to be barely breathing.

Kurt's eyes flickered open as he leaned back to catch David's gaze, stilling the movement of his hips. When he read the discomfort in hazel depths, he immediately stepped back and apologized, realizing just how quickly they'd been moving. His eyes were anywhere but on David, embarrassed at just how far gone he'd been when David obviously wasn't as into it as he was.

Dave bit his lip and took a deep breath, looking away from Kurt and desperately trying to will away his erection. "Don't apologize. It's fine. I just- I've never- I don't know how-" He sighed and tried again. "This was just really fast." He inspected his shoes, wishing he could just be invisible. He felt so exposed. He had come here, after all. Now he was running away scared, just like he always did. Typical David.

Kurt felt such a rush of affection at the way David's face screwed up as he measured his breaths with debatable success. He could feel his mouth turning up involuntarily. "It's okay. It is really fast. We don't have to- well- we don't have to- do- anything. Not if you don't want to."

David finally turned his face back to Kurt and was immediately lost in the smiling blue eyes that were twinkling at him from a few feet away. They didn't look just blue, though. There were so many colors. He could see a dozen shades of blue, yellow, brown, green… He could just stare into those eyes for hours. For days, probably. For years? No. No way. Not going there. He'd never get the chance.

"It's just... I need to know what's going on here, Kurt." He shuffled and lifted one hand to rub at the back of his neck fretfully. "I mean, you know where my feelings stand, and I just... you said that you only broke up with Blaine recently, and I don't think I can handle being a rebound or for you guys to get back together or something."

Dave looked back up at Kurt to gauge his reaction and caught him staring. Not at his face, though. Dave looked down at the point that seemed to have caught Kurt's attention and realized his sleeve had ridden up, exposing a good part of his upper arm, and Kurt appeared to be enraptured with the view of his bicep where it was involuntarily flexed while he rubbed at his neck.

Dave's surprised laughter pulled Kurt's attention away and they both blushed. "Like the view?" Dave chuckled at Kurt's obvious unease, glad that the tension had been broken.

Kurt screwed up his face, but let out a huff of self deprecating laughter. "So what if I have a thing for your arms, huh? You got a problem with that?" Kurt gave him a glance that was all sass and vinegar, with that same hint of humor hiding behind it though.

"My arms? Reallllyyyy?" Dave drew the word out as he stepped away from the door, walking towards Kurt.

Kurt's eyes got wide as David stepped closer, but he kept eye contact, unwilling to lose the connection. "Duh. C'mon, David. You really didn't know that? I was sure Santana would have said something after that first time I saw you without your letterman." Kurt glanced down at David's chest, trying to gather his wits. He glanced back up and saw the appraising look in those hazel eyes; Calculating.

"No.. Tana never said anything to me. Especially about you having a 'fondness' for my arms. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered that." Dave couldn't resist lifting one hand to cup Kurt's neck, massaging the tense muscles and tendons there like he'd done to his own. "It's not an everyday event to find out the person you love finds you appealing. Even if it's just my arms."

His voice had gone down an octave or two during the recitation. Kurt's silky hair against his fingers was intoxicating and he couldn't remember why they'd stopped earlier.

Kurt let out a moan at the way that strong hand was releasing his tension. When long fingers tangled in his hair again, he couldn't hold his pose anymore and leaned forward, one hand reaching up to wrap around the exposed bicep that was currently draped over his shoulder. He pressed his face into it, breathing in deeply and pressing his lips to the flesh there.

Dave's loud groan was like a shock of electricity between them. Kurt turned his face so his head was leaning back against that arm and reached to hook his elbow around Dave's neck, pulling him in for a desperate kiss.

The moment he felt those strong lips against his again he lost it completely. Suddenly all he could smell was David, all he could feel, taste, breathe, was his David and he needed more. His free hand was running down that broad back, all the way to the bottom of the bulky polo shirt he was wearing. Slim fingers hooked under the edge. He was met with more fabric and Kurt realized that David must've tucked his undershirt into his pants. Fuck.

Kurt pulled his mouth away just enough to get David's attention. "David," he panted, leaning their foreheads together. He couldn't resist planting a small kiss to the sharp nose in front of him. David let out a small chuckle at that and Kurt took that as a good sign. "I know you said it was too fast, so you can say no if you want." He pulled back to make eye contact. He wanted to know what David really thought, not just what he wanted Kurt to think. "And I'm not expecting anything here, and I want you to know that it has nothing at all to do with Blaine, because honestly? It's something I wanted even when I was with him still." Kurt's eyes had strayed to a spot just over David's shoulder at his confession, but at the little noise that came from him, he turned back to gaze into his eyes. "Can I take your shirt off? And mine? I just would really love right now to be able to feel you against me. Please?"

He found himself pulled into another deep kiss, the fingers in his hair suddenly tighter than before. A frantic feeling bloomed in his belly, the tug at his nape sending electric shocks through his whole body, only multiplied by the sensations created by David's tongue currently mapping out the topography of Kurt's teeth.

Suddenly David was gone. Kurt opened his eyes. Not gone. Not touching though. Kurt was far enough gone that he let out a sharp noise of distress and reached out to grasp David again before his hands were pushed away and he realized that David was unbuttoning the top buttons on his polo. OH...Okay then...

Kurt watched as the green monstrosity was pulled up and off, tossed away, then quickly followed by the white undershirt. His jaw dropped and he couldn't tear his eyes from the wide expanse of hairy chest and arms. The sexy soft layer wrapped over ridiculously large muscles. Oh God he was going to pass out. It was too much.

He was shaken from that dangerous thought as those large hands, no less graceful for their size, came up to start on the buttons of Kurt's vest. He could do nothing but watch their progress, unable to assist at all.

Dave wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but after Kurt had made his plea, and Dave couldn't think of it as anything else, he had lost his ability for rational thought and needed to taste Kurt again. To feel him. So he pulled back and tossed off his shirts. When he looked back at Kurt, nervously worried about his reaction to Dave's size and frame. He realized he had nothing to worry about when Kurt almost literally started drooling at the sight. Dave let out a small chuckle and started on Kurt's clothes. It was odd to undo buttons from this side. Everything was backwards. But Kurt had asked for no shirts; he wanted skin, and since Kurt didn't appear to have the capacity to do it himself, Dave would do it for him.

Kurt stood there passive as David undressed him, simply enjoying the view as those exposed muscles rippled and worked at his buttons and fastenings. When his cufflinks came off and were dropped on his dresser, Kurt came around enough to shrug his shirt off and he whipped off the tank he'd had underneath as well. He tossed them in the general direction of his desk, uncaring of where they landed. That's what dry-cleaning was for.

Dave stared. He couldn't help himself. Where he'd always assumed Kurt's muscles would be long and lean, they were more bulky than he would have imagined. Strong, well built arms lead up to wide shoulders and a thick, strong neck. His chest was muscular and his pecs gave way to ripped abs. Dave followed the line of hair from his chest, down between the muscles of his stomach and down further, past his belly button and into his jeans. The low slung pants revealed the vee of his hips and when Kurt spun around, Dave could see the defined muscles of his back that tapered down to narrow hips and the sexy dimples above the visible top curve of his ass that just peeked above his jeans.

Kurt turned away just long enough to climb up on his bed, crawling to the center and turning over so he was lying on his side, facing him. He motioned with his hand for David to come join him. He obviously didn't need to be asked twice.

Dave crawled up on the bed and settled on his back next to Kurt, sure he was dreaming. Kurt Fucking Hummel didn't just ask to be shirtless with him, certainly didn't invite Dave Fucking Karofsky into his bed for cuddle sessions and deep kisses. So whatever alternate-universe-dream-sequence this was, he was going to take it for all it was worth.

Kurt tentatively placed his hand on David's abdomen, feeling the tautness of his skin and the impressive strength under the softness of his flesh. He shivered a little at just how much want he was feeling right then. It had never been this extreme for him. Sure, he'd been with Blaine a few dozen times, but then it had always been about soft feelings and touches. It had never been out of control or dangerous feeling, but right now, with David in his bed, Kurt wanted so many things. He wanted to lose himself in the scent and touch of this man who adored him. He wanted to feel if the electricity he could feel between a hand and skin would be the same if they were touching everywhere. He wanted to know if he would be able to make David fall apart the way the Kurt felt himself falling.

Dave hardly dared to breathe as Kurt ran his hands over the exposed skin of his stomach and chest. When an arm brushed his nipple, he gasped hard. Kurt glanced up at his face, then back down and repeated the motion, deliberately this time, slower. When David shuddered, he pulled his arms away and clambered over, so he was on all fours above him. He caught David's eyes and held them as he leaned forward and drew the bud into his mouth.

Dave could feel his face crumbling and he tried to suppress a humiliating rush of tears at the sharp pleasure. He couldn't control the whimpers that left him or the way his whole body started to shake. "Kurt.. Kurt you have to stop.. Kurt..." No response. He jerked Kurt up by the shoulders, finally getting his attention.

Kurt was shaken when David pulled him up from where he'd been busy worshipping his chest. He was shocked by his expression, and immediately lifted both hands to David's face, bracing his weight on his elbows. "What is it? Too fast. I'm sorry." He placed kisses on David's cheek and jaw as he spoke. "I'm so sorry. I need to get control of myself, but it's so hard." More kisses were pressed into his neck and shoulder. "You're just... you're so... God, David you're so sexy. I'm sorry. That's no excuse. I'm stopping." One last kiss on his shoulder. "Okay. Hands off."

Kurt forced himself to pull away, and was about to roll off of David when he was caught around the middle by strong arms.

"Shhh... God, you talk too much. It's fine." Dave reassured Kurt as he looked on in confusion.

"Then why did you make me stop? I was quite enjoying myself down there." His indignant look was so very Kurt that Dave couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, we were both enjoying it, make no mistake. Some of us more than others. I was about to jizz in my pants." He made a face that could only be described as comic chagrin. "Not very sexy." He shook his head.

Kurt, on the other hand, was intrigued. "Really?" His voice was low and filled with interest. "You were going to come just from me sucking on you here?" He reached down and ran a gentle palm over David's pec, just barely brushing against the pebbled tip. He laughed a little when his wrist was captured in a strong grip and lifted away. "Fine. I'll stop." Once released, he brought his hand up to brush at the hair at David's temple. "But just so you know," he mused, "I wouldn't have minded too terribly much if you had. Come in your pants, that is."

Dave snorted. "Sure. That would've made everything better, if I lost it five minutes into cuddling. Real smooth." He shook his head, but his concentration was on his hands and the skin they were coasting over, up and down Kurt's back and sides. He felt Kurt shiver and press into his touch, arching and purring very much like Dave's cat, Frank, at home.

"It's okay though." Kurt leaned down to press a kiss to David's mouth, quickly losing himself in it. He loved the taste, the texture. He felt so at peace just lying there pressed against his David, and realized with a small surprise that it was true; David was his. He pulled away from the kiss to bury his face in David's neck, leaving small smacking kisses on his way there. He wanted to savor this time when he was just able to be with the other boy.

"What's okay?" Dave was a little lost. Kurt had faded off from speech and then kissed him again, and he liked that; liked being kissed by Kurt, liked being able to lie here so comfortably with no awkwardness. Although when he thought about it, shouldn't there be awkwardness? Shouldn't this be strange somehow? Just that afternoon, he'd been sure Kurt was going to send him packing and he would have to piece his heart back together just like the last time he'd put his feelings at this boy's feet.

And yet... here he was. Lying with Kurt all but wrapped around him, all lazy kisses and soft touches. Dave certainly hadn't thought this would happen when he'd told his Dad he was going to a friend's house after practice and would miss dinner. He'd thought he was going to show Kurt the video, have a conversation that could go any of a handful of ways, then go beat the hell out of a punching bag and push down tears for a few hours.

Kurt interrupted his thoughts by shifting his head enough to answer David's last question. "It would be fine with me if you came in your pants. Honestly, who am I to judge, when I was almost there sitting in your lap in my kitchen." Kurt moved back for more kisses as he continued, "those stupid boys have terrible timing." he bit down on David's chin, then soothed it with his tongue. "Little brothers ruining my game."

Dave moaned at the scrape of teeth on his skin and the following lapping of Kurt's tongue over the stubble on his chin. "Well, not ruined." He smoothed his hands up Kurt's naked spine and up into his hair, tugging a little, as he'd noticed Kurt enjoyed. "I might just embarrass myself yet, so don't get too sad about it." He chuckled again at Kurt's sound of interest.

"I like the sound of that. I think I like you embarrassed." He slid his knee down so it was lined up with David's, closing the distance between their groins. He swallowed David's groan with a kiss and rocked himself down, meeting the gentle roll of his hips.

They were quickly lost to sensation, hands scrabbling for purchase on hips and shoulders, bodies becoming frantic as they found a rhythm and their bodies aligned just so. Dave reached up to guide Kurt in for another kiss and unconsciously gripped at Kurt's hair, which was getting damp at his neck. The contact was too much for Kurt and Dave was shocked when fingernails dug into his shoulders and his hips ground down sharply. He pulled back enough to watch Kurt's face as it contorted with pleasure and a wail left his throat, distracted enough that he forgot about his own discomfort, instead concentrating on running soothing hands over all of the exposed parts of Kurt that he could reach, listening as his breath evened out.

After a few minutes, Kurt lifted his head from where it was perched on David's chest and caught a glimpse of his face, confused for a moment at the embarrassed flush over broad cheeks until he shifted and felt the bulge still filling out David's baggy jeans. He drew in a sharp breath. "You didn't-?"

Dave shook his head at Kurt's query, "I got- Aahhh" He groaned as the muscular frame above him shifted, rubbing against his jeans, in turn chafing his ultra-sensitive dick. "I got distracted. This hot guy came in his pants just from rubbing against me and I couldn't concentrate on my own jollys. My bad." He laughed a little at himself, and Kurt joined him.

"Well, that's a problem. Cause I don't like having debts." Kurt widened his eyes comically on the last word and scrabbled to all fours again, this time reaching over David to the nightstand. He dug around in the drawer and came back with a small clear bottle. The pink label clearly said Organic Anal Lube.

Dave's eyes were suddenly panicked "Uh- Kurt, I don't think I'm ready for-"

"Relax, big boy. I was thinking maybe a hand job, yes? And as much fun as it is to have chafe dick afterwards, why not smooth it out with a little assistance, huh? Great."

Dave wasn't sure what to do, so he just lay there and nodded when Kurt looked to him for permission , and he reached for the fly of his jeans. Thank god they were so baggy, or this would be really uncomfortable. Well, more uncomfortable than it was already.

Other than an order of "lift up" when the button and zip were open, all was quiet but their breathing. Dave shifted up on his heels, levering his weight to his shoulders and allowing Kurt to pull his jeans and boxers down his thighs, exposing him. His erection flopped up, once released, and a small smear of pre-cum painted across his lower belly.

Kurt's eyes warmed at the sight of David's better than average sized penis. It wasn't huge, which for Kurt was a plus, but it was certainly bigger than Blaine, a comparison he couldn't help but make. He had a momentary flash of throwing that bit of information in Blaine's face. (Figuratively, of course.) The thought brought a smile to his face as he poured a bit of the cold liquid into his hands, warming it before moving his hands to let it drip from them and onto David's cock.

The first wet contact made Dave's back bow off the mattress, but Kurt was able to keep his perch over his legs. When a firm hand wrapped around the base, leaking lube into his pubic hair, Dave swore and a tear rolled out of the corner of his eye. This was so so different than when he did this to himself. For one thing, his hands were bigger, rougher. The wet glide was- graceful?- somehow. Only Kurt Hummel could make giving a handjob an act of grace. "Kurt? Kurt I'm not gonna last long."

"That's alright. Just relax into it, David. Deep breath." A second hand was applied and Kurt twisted them in opposite directions. He felt himself get half hard again in his pants from the way David's whole body shook at the attention. He ignored his own arousal though. It was David's turn now.

The sound of his name on Kurt's tongue was almost enough to do him in, but even with the stimulation of two hands on his cock, he couldn't stop worrying, thinking, long enough to just come already. He was already worrying about it, and how he'd almost come in his pants, and now he couldn't seem to manage it even with Kurt's hands and Kurt's words and Oh God, he was such a failure. What kind of fairy was he if he couldn't even come with Kurt Fucking Hummel touching his dick?

Kurt could see that David was obviously thinking too hard, making this difficult for himself, so he let his instinct guide him as he shifted to the side a little, leaning forward so he was right in front of David's face, drawing his full attention again. "Hi there. Having trouble?"

"Shut up. I'm trying." He couldn't help but laugh a little. What a predicament to be in. He groaned and thought to himself 'come already', but his own thoughts were compromising him.

Kurt leaned down until his mouth was a breath away, "That's the problem, David. Stop trying. Just breathe. Good. Deep breath. Now, come for me." He met wide yellowed eyes, and smiled. "That's right, babe. Just let it happen. Now. Come." He was more firm now, and it obviously worked, because David whimpered and his eyes slammed shut as Kurt felt his hand getting ever more damp. After a few more strokes, he could feel David's dick softening in his hand and he pulled away.

He pressed a kiss to David's mouth and jumped up from the bed and headed for the bathroom, grabbing a clean pair of boxer briefs on his way. When he came back with a warm towel, having already cleaned himself up, he stopped at the edge of the bed and just stared for a moment. Dave had rolled to his side so he was facing Kurt and his arm was curled up under the pillow, cushioning his head. He'd yanked his jeans up in back, but his dick was still hanging out unceremoniously.

Kurt felt a fond smile drift over his face as he looked at the sleeping boy in his bed. He felt proud that he'd been the one to do that to him. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to David's temple and received a sleepy mumble in return, but David didn't wake. He chuckled and went to work cleaning David up and tucking him back into his pants before securing the lube and disposing of the towel.

He tugged the coverlet from the foot of his bed up and crawled underneath it, scooting in behind David and wrapping his arm around his middle. He entwined their fingers and pressed a kiss to one shoulder blade before allowing himself to drift off.

His last thought was that he rather liked being the big spoon.

  
  
Chapter 4

Dave woke up sweaty. That didn't happen to him very often, as he usually slept with his window open, so it was the first thing he noticed now. The second was the hot breath on his back, quickly followed by the arm and leg thrown over his body. Oh. He very carefully, very slowly, rolled to his back, letting out a tiny relieved sigh as soon as he realized that Kurt was still sleeping. He grunted a little in his sleep and reached that arm to wrap around Dave's waist, his foot finding it's way between Dave's calves, but what had caught Dave's concentration was the way Kurt buried his wrinkled nose into Dave's bicep, hot wet breaths puffing against the muscle.

He didn't know how long he lay there, just watching Kurt breathe steadily. At some point he realized how late it had gotten. Other than the dusky light peeking in through the window, the only illumination was coming from Kurt's closet. Dave had started to freak out a little until he realized it wasn't even eight o'clock yet. His curfew wasn't until 11 on school nights, so he just lie there, watching Kurt dream.

In the end it was nature that woke Kurt up. Well, nature and a missing evening meal. Dave's stomach gave a loud growl and Kurt perked up, forehead creasing as his blue eyes slitted open, looking confused, glancing between the muscular arm directly in front of his face to the broad body he'd wrapped himself around.

Finally he tilted his head up to see Dave there watching him. His expression moved from confused to thoughtful and maybe just a little tender. "Hi." It was soft and had a slight roughness to it. He smiled gently and let his eyes flutter shut again, laying his cheek against Dave's arm this time, rather than shoving his face into it.

Dave couldn't resist lifting his hand to sift his fingers through Kurt's hair where it had fallen over his temple. An approving moan answered him and gave him the confidence to rake his hand into scratch at the scalp. Kurt positively purred and stretched against the bigger body, inadvertently rubbing his renewed erection against Dave's hip. He caught his breath and opened his eyes, blue eyes zeroing in on hazel as he repeated the motion, slower this time and with purpose, letting out a groan when Dave's tongue came out to wet his lips.

Suddenly Kurt was straddling David's hips, grasping his cheeks in both hands and sucking his tongue in, massaging it with his own and scraping gently with his teeth before releasing only to angle his head and attack David's lower lip. Kurt's could feel David's hands at his hips, pulling him down so their dicks were aligned, the harsh fabric of Dave's jeans between their underwear clad erections. Kurt ground down, but was having trouble getting enough friction, and let out a frustrated growl.

Dave let out a surprised laugh against Kurt's mouth and for a split second Kurt met his eyes with an edge of wrath before bursting out laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Their mutual hilarity was interrupted by a loud noise from David's stomach and the moment was lost. Kurt fell to his back on the other side of the bed, still laughing.

He eventually drug himself up to yank on his jeans and grab a t-shirt, tossing David's polo at him. "Food's downstairs. You coming?" Kurt opened the door and glanced back over his shoulder where David was sitting on the edge of his bed watching him, and had to catch himself when his eyes strayed to the still bare chest and arms that drew him like a magnet.

Dave laughed when he realized what exactly had caught Kurt's attention, taking the moment to flex his arms a little, pushing out his chest, then getting breathless when the door closed sharply and Kurt was crossing the room to him again. He looked like he was in a trance as his hands came up to brace on Dave's shoulders, smoothing down over muscles that flexed again under his ministrations.

Kurt pulled in a shallow breath, heart speeding up as his hands mapped the skin of David's giant muscular arms. They were seriously huge, and Kurt wondered what it would feel like to rock himself to orgasm with this arm between his legs. He shook his head to clear it and attempted to pull his hands away, but a glance at David's face and that option was gone. The hazel had turned yellow and it was just a rim around wide black pupils, pupils that were staring at Kurt's mouth. He couldn't help the involuntary lick to wet them, or the moan that left him at David's mirrored action. "Food. We were going downstairs for food."

Dave shook his head a little, reaching up to cup the back of Kurt's head, pulling him down for a kiss with a muttered "Food later. Kissing now."

"But- mmm..." He loved the way David's arms wrapped around him so securely, feeling so all encompassing. He suddenly wished he hadn't been so quick to yank on his own t-shirt, missing the skin on skin he'd had just a little while ago.

Dave pulled away and laughed at himself. "I- Okay you have to promise not to laugh, cause I don't know how to say this without sounding like a bad movie."

Kurt's interest was piqued. David reciting movie dialogue to him didn't sound like too bad a plan, especially if it helped keep this lighthearted, yet still hot, exchange. "Go ahead, but I make no promises about laughing. I will, on the other hand, promise not to make fun of you, only your corny words, deal?"

Dave squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a breath, letting it out suddenly and a "Yeah I guess." along with it. "Okay, here goes. Oh God, don't look at me. Look at the wall or something. This is awkward enough without you staring at me making me nervous." Kurt let out a hoot of laughter, going a step further and turning around completely, but then when Kurt plopped down so he was sitting on his lap, he couldn't hold in a whimper at the press of that perfectly rounded ass against his dick. He couldn't help the way his hands caught at Kurt's hips and the involuntary way his own rocked up against them.

Kurt's hands went down to grasp the muscular thighs beneath him, moaning at the sheer size of David's everything. His upper body relaxed and he found himself leaning back into David's chest, his head on the other boy's broad shoulder. He made sure not to turn his face to look at David, no matter how much he wanted to.

Dave steeled his nerves and gathered his courage. "I don't want to do anymore stuff until we decide what we're doing here." He felt Kurt go suddenly still in his lap, but stayed his course. "Don't get the wrong idea. I want to do everything with you, but I don't think I can handle just being a rebound, or a pity fuck or anything like that, so I think we should stop. If you want I can head home for dinner, but if this is something you want to do, then I want to do it right. And if it's not something you want," He paused and breathed out slowly, "If this was just a fluke, then that's okay, and we can be friends again, just like before." He removed his hands from Kurt's form slowly, bringing them down to tuck underneath his thighs. He didn't trust himself to keep his hands tame. "So let's take a break. I'm gonna head home and how about you call me in a couple days or something."

Kurt was absolutely floored by David's speech. His emotions were conflicting with his libido, and part of him wanted to deny the sense of David's words, while another part exalted in the tender care for his emotions and well being. When the supporting hands were removed from his frame, he felt a little lost, floundering for a way to ground himself, but followed the example by moving his own hands from David's knees and onto his own, leaning forward a bit to brace his weight.

When David finished talking, Kurt stood and moved a few steps away, adjusting his jeans around his half hard dick before turning back to see David shoving his feet into his sneakers and tugging on his oversized polo.

Their eyes met, and Dave could see the nervous appreciation that Kurt unconsciously tried to conceal. He allowed his own emotions to show freely on his face, searching Kurt's features, entirely unconcerned with the way he was sure his own features were shouting his adoration for the boy in front of him.

They made their way down to the front door, Kurt holding it open, and quietly said their goodbyes. Kurt was staring at his socked feet when he felt a brush on his cheek. He glanced up to see those yellow-y hazel eyes regarding him and couldn't resist turning his head to press his lips to the broad palm attached to the caressing fingers.

Dave didn't plan to lean in and press his cool lips to Kurt's forehead, but when those soft, kiss swollen lips were pressed to his skin, he couldn't resist the pull. With one last murmured "I'll talk to you later." He was out the door. He told himself that he'd done the right thing, that neither of them were ready for anything right now, and hoping to God that what they had done, as amazing and life altering as it had been, hadn't ruined their friendship. A small part of him whispered that maybe Kurt would want to be with him, but a larger part of him was shouting "Chubby, Balding, Useless, Pity Fuck, Rebound," and endless more.

As he started his car, he glanced back at the house and forced himself to douse the screaming in his head the way his counselor had taught him. He reached for that whispered hope and held tight. He couldn't give up now.

While he re-heated a plate of lasagna in the microwave at home, he licked his lips unconsciously and blushed when he realized that he still tasted like Kurt. He then wondered if it was worth it to go without dinner to keep that taste for a while longer, but a loud growl from his stomach coincided with the beeping of the appliance and he laughed off the fanciful thought.

  
  
Chapter 5

A week later, and Kurt had only seen David three times, and all of those had been in the presence of either Finn or Burt, so there hadn't been any 'funny stuff', as they would call it. They both gave David the stink eye, watching him closely and generally being overprotective due to their pre-bullywhips past. Kurt had tried to explain it to them, but even with their agreement to give the boy another chance, they were still wary.

Kurt had to appreciate the obvious care they were showing him, but seriously, they were such an effective cock block that he'd only gotten a single hello kiss the first day, a semi-decent three minute makeout the second visit, and then on thursday, Burt had walked into the living room and caught Kurt lying fully on top of David, his hips between David's spread legs, grinding down and kissing enthusiastically.

By the time Saturday rolled around and Burt was gone on a long overdue weekend trip with Carole, and Finn and Sam had been banished to Puck's house until Sunday after four pm, Kurt had been nursing a semi ever since he'd woken up, even though he'd jerked himself off in the shower. He heard the doorbell, and involuntarily squealed at the sight of David's truck. He flew down the stairs and to the door. He threw it open, yanking David in by the hand and slamming it shut, pushing him back against it, pressing in desperately for a kiss, and being thankful that they were of a similar height and he neither had to crane down or up to kiss him.

Big hands and arms came up to surround him, pulling him in ever closer, and Kurt could hear and feel plastic crunching against his back and there was suddenly a trickle of wetness on the back of his shirt. He pulled away quickly. "Cold! What the hell?" He stepped away to see what David was holding, and then turned blue eyes, widened with sweet surprise, to David's face. "Flowers? You brought me roses? Where did you even find purple roses, David? They're beautiful! Here, C'mon, let's get them in water. I just..." Kurt reached out with one hand to take the proffered bouquet from David, using the other hand to brush at a broad cheek, loving the faint bristle of his five o'clock shadow against the pads of his fingers. He leaned in to brush a gentle kiss against his cheek, not wanting to lose himself in a kiss at the moment, and knowing that if he went in to kiss David's mouth right now, he would never get the flowers in water.

As they made their way into the kitchen, Kurt started babbling, asking if David was thirsty, or hungry, or if he wanted to watch a movie, or if there was anything he wanted to do today, and mentioning that Finn and Sam had an extensive video game setup if he wanted. He was just settling the flowers into a vase when a pair of arms came around his waist and lips on his neck silenced him. He moaned and leaned back into the embrace, tilting his head a little so that David had better access. Kurt brought his hands down to lay over David's where they were settled on his stomach. His eyes fluttered shut and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous. I know I'm over thinking everything." He moaned a little when he felt teeth scrape against a sensitive tendon. "Oh, God. That's... that's really good." He felt goose bumps breaking out all over.

Dave pulled away, reaching up to tilt Kurt's face so he could press kisses across his jaw, up his cheekbone, and back down to his chin. He leaned in so their noses were brushing, but didn't kiss Kurt's lips just yet. "Kurt?" A weak sound from deep inside Kurt's throat was his only response. "You should probably hush now. Let's go upstairs. It's really nice of you to offer video games and snacks, but I really had hoped that I'd be able to spend today doing something else."

Kurt forced himself to stop trembling, finally opening his eyes. "Why, Mister Karofsky, should I be scandalized? I want you to know that I am not some loose man, making love willy nilly with just any man."

Dave had to stifle his shout of laughter at Kurt's put-on southern accent, but was more than happy to play along. "Well, gee, Mister. Here I was under the impression that you were plenty interested in MY Willy Nilly just a couple days ago." He pulled his arms away, backing up towards the door of the kitchen. "I guess me and willy are just gonna have to head home and play by our own selves." He turned and caught Kurt's laugh filled face. "Or I could just race you upstairs?"

Kurt took off like a shot, laughing the whole way as he took the back door out of the kitchen. He heard a loud curse from behind him and was reassured that David had forgotten about the second set of stairs that led up from the mud room at the back of the house. Kurt didn't slow, but took the stairs full tilt, slamming into his bedroom just as he could hear David catching up to him.

He turned around in front of his bed just in time to be lifted and tossed onto his bed, sucking in air desperately as he felt David's considerable weight and form pressing him into his mattress. He went from semi to full hardness remarkably fast as he felt David's body pressed so intimately to him. He groaned loudly and protested when David started to lift himself onto his elbows. "Stop! No. Don't pull away. Stay."

"But I'll crush you. Babe, I just..." He was cut off by a damp kiss, and quickly gave in, letting himself stay slumped into Kurt on the bed. He pulled away after a few sweet kisses. "I have to tell you, though, that just because we planned this doesn't mean that we have to do anything. We can stop whenever you want, or when I want, I guess. I just... " He trailed off, but steeled himself. "I just love you so much, and I want you to only have good memories of us together, from here on out at least. I want this to be good for you." He choked back the emotion that threatened him, and allowed himself to sink into the new kiss that Kurt pulled him into.

"David Karofsky, I happen to love you back, and I promise that it will be good memories. All good memories. There used to be a sad, broken boy who wore your jacket, but that guy is gone, and now we have each other. So if you don't mind, I'd rather like to make love with my boyfriend. Sound okay?" Kurt reached up, lacing his arms behind David's neck and waited for his response. He didn't have to wait long.

  
  
Chapter 6

David's broad hands seemed to be all over him, touching him everywhere that they could reach, and Kurt was pretty sure he was moaning or whimpering, but couldn't bring himself to care, as he'd been on edge for so long now. After a few minutes of the delicious weight and pressure, Kurt was suddenly being shifted and moved, and he squealed a little and held on tight, but was quickly settled on top of David, who had rolled them over. He felt those amazing hands sliding down the backs of his thighs and pulling them wide, on either side of David's hips. Kurt felt himself grind down involuntarily, loving the friction, but hating the awful layers of fabric that separated them.

He pulled away from where he was currently attempting to suck a mark onto David's neck, and concentrated on undoing the buttons at the throat of David's polo shirt. He then sat back, urging him up, using small words to express his wants. "Up. Off. Skin." He couldn't find it in himself to care that he sounded like a caveman. He just wanted to feel David against him, and was desperate for that connection.

As soon as Dave had his shirt off, he reached forward to help Kurt with his own. He had thought that he was kind of out of it himself, but seeing the way Kurt's eyes had glazed over, and hearing the little sounds he was making so quickly after they'd reached his bedroom, Dave had to wonder which of them was more into this. Obviously it was a moot point, as they were in this together, but he didn't feel as shy as he would have, when Kurt tore his shirt over his head and flung it away, pressing their now bare chests together and groaning aloud. The sound was much deeper in tone than Dave had ever thought to hear from Kurt, and he couldn't hold in a shiver at the noise.

Kurt pulled away after a moment, ignoring David's upset sound. "Not enough. Pants." He looked down David's front, and couldn't help but press his lips to David's chest, scrabbling at his own fly as he kissed across the skin, loving the scrape of his teeth across the hair covered expanse of skin. The prickle against his face and tongue, the way David moaned and leaned into him, even as he, too, worked at his own pants.

Soon they were both standing next to the bed, wearing only their underwear, both tented by arousal. Dave couldn't bring his eyes away from the amazing boy in front of him. His muscles and his softness. The way his skin had pinkened when he was turned on, and his nipples peaked with the brush of Dave's hand. He felt so much control, being able to affect Kurt in such a way. He could feel those laser blue eyes doing a similar search of his own body, and looked up to see the reaction.

Kurt felt like he was burning up from the inside out. He loved the way David's body looked, the way his muscles stretched at his skin. He loved how his belly was soft on top, but hard underneath, and his torso narrowed below his ribs, then flared again at the hips. He absolutely adored the way his ass filled out his jeans, and couldn't wait to see it without covering. It was this thought that had him circling David, and reaching forward to slide his boxers off, letting them fall down to pool at his broad, well shaped feet.

Kurt let his hands roam from the jut of David's hips and back around in front of him, resting at his lower back, just above the curve of his ass. Kurt just looked for a moment, realizing how much he loved how hairy David was. It wasn't like a carpet, but it seemed to cover him everywhere. The downy fuzz over his ass cushioned his exploring hands when Kurt finally slid them down to cup and squeeze and test the flesh.

Dave hadn't known what Kurt was up to when he'd moved behind him, but was game to play along. He'd felt suddenly vulnerable when Kurt had dropped his boxers, but had stood there completely nude, waiting for judgment. When Kurt had let out a breath he'd been holding, Dave had felt it on his shoulder blades, and had groaned a little, dropping his head back to look at the ceiling. Then Kurt's hands were on him, touching his hips, then his back, and finally sliding down to caress his ass. He loved how strong Kurt's slim hands were. They were so graceful, and found every pressure point and soon had Dave weak kneed, sure he would topple if Kurt didn't unhand him, yet at the same time, he was absolutely certain that if Kurt did stop touching him, that he would perish.

If Kurt had thought that touching David's body would help ground him, he was mistaken. If anything, he was more inflamed than ever, now that his hands were full of David and his room was full of David, and his mouth tasted like him, and his eyes could see nothing else. He could smell his skin, and suddenly had to do something. He'd thought about it before, even in regards to this particular flesh, but now that it was presented to him so beautifully, he decided that he didn't want it to be a fantasy anymore. "Did you know that your ass is seriously a kink of mine?"

Dave hadn't realized that Kurt had gone down to his knees behind him. He would've turned around, or stepped away, but Kurt's hands were firm, holding him in place, his ass directly in front of Kurt's face. "My- what?"

"Your ass. Even in middle school, when you first joined the football team. I used to sit on the bleachers and do my homework, and I always thought that your ass looked incredible in those football pants. Bless those amazing stretchy pants." Kurt growled as he pressed his lips to the down curve of David's backside, opening his mouth and taking a bite, not snapping his jaw shut, but scraping his teeth over the flesh. "Then at Junior prom, you wore that tailored suit instead of a tux, and I was standing there with my boyfriend, trying not to stare at your butt while you danced with Santana. Turns out I shouldn't have wasted my time, though. Do you know that Blaine was almost salivating? Totally had a semi from watching you. I bet he'd be pissed if he knew I told you that. Maybe you shouldn't mention that to him, hmmm?"

Kurt was peppering kisses to his skin, moving inwards, following the lower curve. When he got to a certain point, he switched to the other cheek and repeated the motion. When he reached the center again, he used his fingers to spread David's cheeks slightly, just breathing on him.

Dave's eyes were closed, and he was sure he'd come soon. If Kurt didn't let up, he was going to embarrass himself right here, standing next to the bed. "Kurt, you... Oh, God."

"Do you like that? Me breathing on you here?"

An audible gulp, then, "Yesssss."

"David, would you let me taste you here?" Kurt held his breath, refusing to allow the humiliation reach him here in this awesome place where he was surrounded by David and where David was completely turned on as well.

"Kurt, I'm gonna fall over, or come or something, but you can do anything you want. Anything." He nearly wept when he felt Kurt standing up behind him, but then he felt the flesh of Kurt's erection brush his backside, and he whimpered. Then Kurt was talking to him, and he concentrated on listening.

"Then why don't we move you to my bed, huh? We can't have you falling over and ruining a perfectly good fantasy come to life. And honestly, isn't the point of sex to come? So when it happens, it happens." Kurt had his hands on David, helping him climb up on the bed, then following behind him and arranging him on all fours, enjoying the show for a moment before moving himself so that he was just behind David, with an amazing view of his ass. His hands came up again, grasping his cheeks like he had in their earlier position, and placing a kiss on the left cheek, just to the side of his puckered hole.

Kurt took a moment to just inhale, enjoying the musky scent of David's skin, and the obvious scent of soap, and realized that David had most likely showered immediately before coming over. The thought of David's hand reaching down to wash himself here, knowing that Kurt would touch him here soon, hoping that he'd have a reason to be clean. "David? Did you wash yourself here when you were in the shower today?" David groaned into the pillow below him. "Did you use your hand or a shower loofah? Or maybe a washcloth?" Pausing between questions to press tiny kisses around his bud, letting him think about the words. "Did you use bar soap, or body wash?" Another kiss. "Did it feel good?" The continued noises that came from David urged him on. "Did it feel nice?" he lowered his voice, breathing right onto David's most sensitive place. "Did you imagine it was me?" Kurt reached his tongue forward, running from David's perineum up and across his puckered hole, pressing the flat of his tongue hard against him, soaking up the minimal sweat that had gathered in their frantic time today, sucking the taste into his mouth, and then giving a small, almost chase kiss of lips only to flexing pink flesh. "Talk to me, David. I want to know details. Come on." Kurt sat back and waited, blowing a little cool air against David's most sensitive skin when he didn't seem able to for words.

"Okay. God. I um... I.. I used... my hand... and my loofah... but then I was so... Oh, God, Kurt, do I have to?" When Kurt only blew again, he let out a small sobbing sound. "I had bought an enema, and I used it this morning. Just in case. I didn't know how much we'd do, and I didn't want anybody to see me do it."

Kurt was absolutely floored. He had assumed that David would top their first time, and Kurt suddenly felt ashamed of himself for letting stereotypes get in the way of what could be amazing. "Did you think about me fucking you?" When David whimpered and pressed his face into the pillow again to hide his flushed face, Kurt shushed him, not wanting to upset him. "It's okay, you don't have to talk anymore. Maybe a nod though, yes or no. I don't want to do anything you don't like." At that, David's head came up just a little.

"Yes. I always think about you inside me when I touch myself." Then his face was back in the pillow.

Kurt was so shocked at this new knowledge, and he suddenly wanted to kiss David so badly, wanted to reassure him, but then he looked down at what was in front of him, and he couldn't pull away, so he plunged in, literally, pointing his tongue and using it to suck and press into David's anus, slowly pressing forward until his tongue was buried, then using it to massage the walls. Walls that tasted of musk and smelled of soap the same as the rest of him. Kurt was suddenly thankful for David's prep, and so excited for what he knew would come later. But for now, he just wanted to make the very most of this experience.

He enjoyed his time there, and soon he was thrusting in and out with his tongue, and he reached forward with one hand to touch David's cock. He was hard and leaking against the sheets below him. Kurt stroked him once, and David was groaning and panting, fisting the bedding by his head, repeating Kurt's name over and over, interspersed with 'please', 'so good', and 'don't stop'. After a particularly sharp thrust with his tongue, David brought his own hand to grip over Kurt's on his cock, using it to stroke himself. Kurt's attention was pulled by this, and he concentrated on it, wanting to know just how to stroke David the way he liked it, and then suddenly David was coming, shaking and crying out, coating their hands where they were tangled together on his groin.

Kurt pulled his face away, untangling their hands, and considering reaching for Dave's t-shirt, not even considering using his own $300 button up for the chore. Then he thought better of it, and helped David over onto his back with his clean hand, and caught those gold eyes before lifting his soiled hand to his mouth, pulling one finger into his mouth and sucking it clean, letting his eyes fall shut at the thrill that went through him at David's reaction. The taste was odd, bitter, and not very appealing, but if he could see that look on David's face every time, it was well worth it. He felt himself being tugged forward, and suddenly David was cleaning that hand with his own mouth.

After a moment, and a taste, Dave reached over for his polo where it had fallen on the edge of the bed, and used it to wipe his own hand, and then Kurt's. He then brought it down to wipe his junk before tossing the shirt away. He felt bad, since Kurt was obviously still hard, but he was completely lax, and wasn't sure if he could even gather the strength in his limbs to give Kurt a handjob. "Kurt, I... I'm sorry. I wanted... But I'm so numb. That was so amazing. Thank you."

Kurt silenced him with a kiss, and pressed himself down into David, using his chest as a pillow, and letting himself grow more calm, matching David's breathing. After a few minutes, when he was down to a halfie, he couldn't resist asking, "Did you mean it?"

Dave had started to doze, but was pulled back to consciousness by Kurt's quiet question. "Mean what?"

"That you wanted me to fuck you?" Kurt leaned up, propping his chin on a fist so he could see David's face. "We don't have to if you don't want to, but I just wondered."

Dave could feel himself becoming aroused again as he took in their situation once more, coming to the realization that while Kurt had softened somewhat, he still hadn't gotten off. The sweet selflessness of it struck Dave, and he used both hands to pull Kurt's face to his own for a kiss that quickly turned from sweet and loving to dirty and harsh. Dave kissed his way to Kurt's ear and bit down on the sensitive skin behind it and growled his answer.

"'Fuck me." The words were low and hungry in Kurt's ear, and he couldn't control the shudder that went through him at the thought. He pulled back to look into David's eyes, and quickly moved back to crawl to the edge of the bed, reaching into the lower drawer of his nightstand. Once there, he found his lube and a box of condoms he'd procured for this very event. It was a variety pack, and had different colors and sizes and flavors. He knew the standard worked for him, but hadn't known what they would need for David.

Kurt moved back over to him and offered the box with a small laugh. "Pick one." He adored the way David blushed as he opened the box and sifted through his choices.

"Watermelon? Ribbed for Her pleasure? Tingle? I don't know, Kurt. I've never done this before. Is there one that's better than the others?"

Kurt took pity on him then, reaching for the box and taking the ribbed one from the bunch. "I always wondered about the ribbed ones, so let's see if it gives men pleasure too, shall we?" He laid it and the box aside and reached for the lube, slicking two fingers, and sliding it between David's spread legs to the place he'd so recently had his mouth.

David was still loose and lazy from his recent orgasm, and so Kurt found it an easy glide in, and was gratified by the small hiss and moan that came from David. After stroking and stretching for a minute, David told him he was ready for more, so Kurt added a second finger, using more lube this time as well. When David started rocking back onto his fingers, he added a third, scissoring them carefully, easing the muscles. He pressed his lips to the inside of David's thigh as he pumped his digits in and out, twisting them and brushing his prostate on the in-stroke.

Dave felt his whole body jolt when Kurt hit him just perfectly on the inside, and told Kurt that it was time, that he was ready.

Kurt looked down at how small his fingers looked in comparison to his dick, but when David pleaded with him with those wide yellow-hazel eyes, he couldn't deny him, and reached for the condom, tearing open the packet with his teeth and rolling it on. He used more lube on his erection, then crawled up, pulling David's legs up on his forearms before lining himself up with his slick asshole.

When Kurt first thrust in, all Dave could feel was the burn, the incredible stretch, and a certain measure of pain. When Kurt pulled back though, and thrust in again, the pain was overshadowed by the amazing rush of pleasure, and the dragging sensation. He felt the burn in his thighs as they were pushed even further up to his chest, and then Kurt was there, kissing him, and it was so amazing, and he felt Kurt's still slick hand pumping over his cock, and it wasn't until then that he realized that he'd hardened again. He'd been concentrating so strongly on Kurt's progress that he hadn't considered himself.

They soon found a rhythm, Kurt thrusting, and falling back, David rocking himself beneath Kurt, and their hands once again tangled together around David's cock between them. David's legs had lowered so they were wrapped around Kurt's waist, pulling tight with each thrust of their hips. Kurt was so close, and just as he knew he would lose it, he reached up, leaning on his elbow as he tangled the fingers of his clean hand in David's short curls at the back of his head. He moved to kiss him, but suddenly he was coming, and he lost all thought completely.

The rush that consumed him started in his belly, but flowed out to his extremities, and he pulsed at each point of contact with David, his hands, his groin, his waist. Kurt didn't realize he was crying until David's hand was holding his face, wiping at the tears, and then Kurt gave one more strong thrust, and David was with him, coming onto their hands once more, and soon they had collapsed together, sticky and exhausted.

When they had enough physical strength to move, they'd taken a shower together, and David had pressed Kurt to the tile and dropped to his knees, eager to even the score, even though Kurt had protested that there was no score to be kept, but had quickly been silenced by David's strong hands and mouth on his dick.

After their shower, they'd changed the top sheet, thrown a load of laundry into the washer that included David's dirty t-shirt, and climbed back into bed with a box of cheez its and fallen asleep crumb coated and happy.

  
  
Chapter 7

Saturday afternoon had been spent watching movies, playing Mario Kart, and making out. With nobody to interrupt them, there was an ease to their time, the frantic edge having been magically dulled, and Kurt was so happy.

They ate lucky charms for dinner, and went back up to Kurt's room to snuggle and watch Top Gear BBC on netflix. When Kurt started moaning a little under his breath about muscle cars and muscle men, Dave set the laptop aside with a muttered, "I'll show you muscle men.", quickly loosening Kurt's clothes and bringing them off with his hands.

They'd then returned to the show, splitting a pint of Banana Split Haagen Dazs that Kurt had expertly hidden in the freezer behind the whole wheat bagels, protecting it from teenage brothers. They'd slept soundly, snuggled together in Kurt's bed, the window cracked for Dave's comfort, and the closet door shut for Kurt's.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Sunday came too soon, birds singing and dogs barking, and a neighbor mowing his lawn at the ungodly hour of ten am. An enthusiastic Kurt crawled up Dave's front, grinding them together while they kissed, and putting their morning wood 'to good use', as he'd said. They showered and dressed, and decided on a walk. There was a decent walking trail not far from the house, and it passed through some pretty wooded areas, and you could often see deer and rabbits and other wildlife.

When they got back they were famished, and so together they decided that rather than going out, they would stay in and eat sandwiches. Kurt said he had an afternoon 'activity' for them, and promised that Dave would enjoy it. Having no reason to disbelieve him, since he'd enjoyed everything they'd done so far, he readily agreed.

Once lunch was consumed and cleaned up, Kurt brought Dave back to his room, settling him into a chair he'd brought from the dining room downstairs. At Dave's arched brow, Kurt had merely said, "Props.", disappearing into the en suite bathroom.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt was nervous as hell, wondering why he'd come up with this stupid idea, and then why he'd pushed it off until today. He was determined to get it done, now that he'd borrowed the outfit, since he'd have to fess up to it if he chickened out, and Santana would never let that go, so he zipped his boots up, spinning to see just how much of the boyshorts was visible, making a face when he realized that the rubber really didn't cover anything.

He stuck his hand out of the bathroom door, using the remote he held to switch on the sound dock, the percussion of a marching band rolling out,"Girls! We run this Motha!" And he swung the door open, coming through and striking a pose.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Dave was confused, but willing to play along, and when Kurt had been gone for a while, he'd started looking at all the pictures on the walls from his spot in the chair. He didn't want to ruin whatever Kurt was planning, so he stayed put, but enjoyed all the photos lining the shelves, including the crown and scepter still lying on an upper shelf. That made Dave smile, and it was just then that the door opened a crack, and only a hand was visible.

Dave recognized the song, growing more confused by the second, until Kurt swung the door open and started singing along, moving forward enough that Dave finally got a good look at him. The color rushed out of his face, and his jaw dropped. "Kurt?"

He put a finger to his lips, shaking his hips and stepping dramatically to the music, moving around Dave in a circle, the four minute song feeling like it lasted hours, and then it was over, and Kurt was standing in front of him in the costume, thighs exposed, tall sport socks, leather boots, rubber skirt, and exposed boyshort underpants. What really caught Dave's breath, though, was the fact that Kurt was wearing his old number again. "Nice jersey."

Kurt was panting from exertion, sucking in air desperately, and blushed even harder when Dave mentioned the number. "I thought it appropriate. Tana had it from when she was your adoring girlfriend, remember? She said that it was only fair that I inherit it, as your boyfriend."

Dave stood, moving to Kurt and running his hands over the exposed collar bones and shoulder peeking out from the neckline. "I agree with Santana for once. Very appropriate." His lips came down to press against that sweet flesh, licking at the sweat built up there.

Kurt's eyes seemed to roll back in his head at the sensation, and he moaned out loud. "So did you like the show?" His words were hoarse and broken sounding, even to his own ears.

Dave pulled back, looking Kurt in the eye incredulously. "Did I like the show?" He laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess you could say that I liked it fine." He reached for Kurt's hand, bringing it to cup his obvious erection. "What would you say?"

Kurt moaned again. "I think that I would say that I accept."

"Mmm..." The kiss was hot, and long, and so perfect. When they broke apart, Dave had mysteriously lost his shirt, and was lying back on the bed, Kurt on top of him. Kurt's mind was fuzzy, but he scooted back, determined to lose some of his clothes as well. He unzipped the boots, tossing them over the side of the bed, the jersey following it, and just when he was reaching for the skirt hooks, Dave stopped him.

"Could you um... would you keep it on?" He was flushed, looking embarrassed by the request, but Kurt just thought he looked adorable, and fucking sexy.

"Yeah, just... the underwear?"

Dave nodded with him, "Off."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief, moving to slide them down. "Good. But what about the socks? Keep? Or toss?"

Dave looked at them speculatively, meeting Kurt's gaze with a sharp nod. "Keep."

Kurt couldn't hold in a wicked grin. "Why, Mister Karofsky, does somebody have a weakness for knee socks and boys in skirts?"

Dave flushed, but was unapologetic when he pulled Kurt in for a kiss, answering gruffly against his mouth, "I have a weakness for you. In anything, or nothing at all."

Kurt shuddered, "What would you say if I asked for something... a little odd?"

Dave pulled away, watching the embarrassed flush rise from Kurt's chest, up over his neck, coloring his cheeks. "I dunno. Are we talking whips and chains odd? Or public monkey sex odd?"

Kurt reared back, giving him a horrified look. "Monkey sex?" He shook his head. "Nevermind. I don't want to know." He blinked his eyes hard, shuddering visibly. "So yeah, not as odd as either of those, actually." he took a deep breath. "Do you know what intercrural is?"

Dave lifted an eyebrow, not having expected that. "Yeah, that's where you slick up your legs and use that instead of actual penetration, right?"

Kurt was sure if he blushed any more that he would set fire and explode. "Yeah. It's kinda like that. Only different."

He wouldn't look up, so Dave put a finger to his chin, forcing him to make eye contact. "Well? What is it? You can tell me anything, you know. Chances are, if it includes you at all, I'm interested."

Kurt was reassured, but still nervous. "Not your leg. Your arm." He cringed, sure Dave would laugh at him.

Dave was confused. "How exactly does that work, though?"

Kurt thought about it, trying to come up with words, but couldn't force any of them to pass his lips. So he reached for Dave's arm, pressing it back in to his side, then pushing two fingers in the space between his chest and his arm, staring at his fingers as he mimicked with his fingers what he wanted to do with his dick.

Dave watched Kurt's hands, suddenly feeling incredibly overheated. "yeah." He had to clear his throat to get the words out. "Yeah, I want to do that." Kurt's hopeful gaze just added another layer to his arousal, and he had to pull him in for another hard kiss.

When they pulled apart, Kurt wasted no time in diving for the nightstand, where the lube was sitting on the top from the last time they'd used it. He lifted the skirt enough to slick his cock, holding it up as he moved into position, moving Dave's arm away so that he could rub plenty of the liquid onto his arm and chest, the slickness dripping down over his skin, pooling in the creases of his bicep. Kurt shuddered, pressing forward with his dick, nudging Dave to close his arm tightly, the heavy flesh tightening around his sensitive cock. Then he was sliding slowly, in and out, feeling the ridges of Dave's muscle sliding over the sensitive head, and he sped up his thrusts.

Dave watched as Kurt's dick slid in and out of the vise created by his arm, glancing to his face and realizing just how close Kurt was, then coming up with an idea, wanting to see the effect it would have on him. He watched Kurt's face as he flexed the muscles of his arm on the downstroke, easing it as he pulled back, playing around with the timing, Kurt's eyes scrunching closed, his socked knees sliding on the sheets, and then he was coming, hot liquid spurting all down Dave's arm and side, and Kurt shifted so that he wouldn't fall onto Dave's face.

"Sorry. Gimme a minute and I'll take care of you, alright?" He was panting, completely limp.

"I- uh... I already... That was really hot, you know? So um... don't worry about it."

Kurt was aghast. "Seriously? Just from me..." At Dave's blushing nod, Kurt pulled a smug face. "Oh, well then." He just lay back and breathed for a minute. "Don't wanna stand for a whole shower. Baby wipes?"

"Perfect. And Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I found my horn."

Kurt snorted, reaching out to smack him on the shoulder with a limp hand. "Dumb." but Dave only laughed.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~


End file.
